goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Klonoa Shorts
Klonoa Shorts is a British-Canadian-Japanese-American adult-animated anime short series based on a game series by Bandai Namco Entertainment & Klonoa Works. This Short series is about a 15 (in CBS4Adults Shorts & Season 1, Episode 1) & 16 (in Season 1, Episode 2-present)-year-old Cabbit named Klonoa Kamona who has a Twin Sister named Kira, and his Friends named Lolo, Popka, Leorina, Tat, Huepow & Guntz who Goes on Adventures in Lunatea. Produced by CBS4Adults (July-August 2017), Bandai Namco Entertainment, Klonoa Works, ry.des.gill Productions, Paramount Television (July-August 2017), and BBC. in October 2017, Klonoa Shorts will Move from CBS4Adults to BBC. Characters Klonoa Kamona Klonoa Kamona is a 16-year-old Cabbit from Phantomile. He is the Main Protagonist of the Short Series. He is Kira's Older Twin Brother. He is depicted as a Hot-Tempered, Cool, Heroic, Profane, Lop-Eared, Sarcastic, & Smart Cabbit who Moved to Lunatea and Save Lunatea. Klonoa's Middle Name is Kevin. Klonoa's Weapon is a Wind Ring Klonoa was Voiced by Greg Cipes. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Joey. Klonoa has a Crush on Lolo. He was Born in June 29, 2002. Kira Kamona Kira Kamona is a 16-year-old Female Cabbit from Phantomile. She is Klonoa's Younger Twin Sister. She is depicted as a Cheerful, Dim-Witted, Cute, Sweet, Silly, Cowardly, Ditzy, & Lop-Eared Cabbit who Moved to Lunatea with Her Twin Brother. Kira's Middle Name is Kimiko. Kira's Weapon is a Pink Wind Ring. Kira was Voiced by Dionne Quan. Her GoAnimate Voice is VoiceForge Princess. She was Born in June 29, 2002 (Klonoa's Birthdate). Guntz McHuntz Guntz McHuntz is an 19-year-old Wolf from Lunatea. He is Klonoa's Best Friend. He has a somewhat feminine appearance and has long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He is depicted as a Cool, Short-Tempered, Heroic, & Cynical Wolf who is a Legendary Bounty Hunter. Guntz's Middle Name is James. Guntz uses his Guns as his Weapon. Guntz is Voiced by Tom Kenny. His GoAnimate Voice is VoiceForge David. He was Born in October 27, 1999. Lolo Lunaton Lolo Lunaton is a 16-year-old Priestess from Lunatea. She is Klonoa's Girlfriend. She is depicted as a Timid, Shy, Cute, Sweet, & Smart Priestess who Lives in Lunatea. Lolo's Middle Name is Sandra Lolo was Voiced by Ashley Johnson. Her GoAnimate Voice is Vocalware Julie. She was Born in December 13, 2002. Leorina LeShawn Leorina LeShawn is a 17-year-old African-Lunatean Female Sky Pirate from Lunatea. She is Guntz's Girlfriend. She is depicted as a Cynical, Cool, Sarcastic, & Smart Sky Pirate who Used to be a Priestess like Lolo. Leorina's Former Name is Leo. Leorina's Middle Name is Taylor. Leorina's Weapon is a Fake Ring Leorina was Voiced by Novie Edwards. Her GoAnimate Voice is Loquendo Allison. She was Born in December 8, 2001. Huepow Magico Huepow Magico is the Prince of Cress. He is Klonoa's Sidekick. He is depicted as a Cute, Smart & Cool Prince of Cress who Moved to Lunatea with his Friend Klonoa. Huepow's Middle Name is Jason. Huepow was Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Ivy. Popka Poppio Popka Poppio is a Dog from Lunatea. He is Known as The Annoying Popka. He is depicted as a Quick-Tempered, Cute, Silly, Energetic, Annoying, Dim-Witted & Crazy Dog who lives in Lunatea. Popka's Middle Name is Parry. Popka was Voiced by E.G. Daily. His GoAnimate Voice is Oddcast Susan. Nightmare Klonoa Kamona Nightmare Klonoa Kamona is a 16-year-old Evil Doppelganger of Klonoa Kamona. He is the Main Antagonist of the Short Series. He is depicted as an Evil, Scary, Creepy, Bad, & Cruel Doppelganger of his Real Counterpart. Nightmare Klonoa's Middle Name is the Same as Klonoa's Middle Name. Nightmare Klonoa was Voiced by Ryan Gilliam (CBS4Adults Shorts) and Lyon Smith (Season 1-Present). His GoAnimate Voice is Oddcast Daniel. He was Born in June 29, 2002 (Klonoa & Kira's Birthdate). Kyle Kwazuto Kyle Kwazuto is a 21-year-old Cabbit who is a Bully of Klonoa & his Friends. He is the Second Antagonist of the Short Series. He is depicted as a Bad-Tempered, Spoiled, Evil, Mean, Cruel, Cold-Hearted, Abusive, Foul-Mouthed, & Violent Cabbit from Phantomile who is a Bully. Kyle's Middle Name is Joshua. Kyle was Voiced by Charlie Schlatter. His GoAnimate Voice is IVONA Russell. He was Born in May 2, 1997. Standalone CBS4Adults Shorts (a.k.a. Pre-BBC Shorts): July-August 2017 The Annoying Popka Klonoa was very Annoyed by Popka. (Airdate: July 12, 2017) Nightmare Klonoa Klonoa tries to Get a Dollar but his Evil Doppelganger (Nightmare Klonoa (voiced by Ryan Gilliam (Formerly)) Stole it. (Airdate: July 17, 2017) Guntz Gets Bullied Guntz was Mad because Kyle (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) bullied him. (Airdate: August 5, 2017) Season 1: 2017-present Klonoa's Pet Klonoa found a Talking Dog as a pet named Scooter (voiced by Ryan Gilliam). (Airdate: October 18, 2017) 'Halloween Night in Lunatea' on Halloween, Klonoa and his Friends went to the Halloween Party in Lunatea. (Airdate: November 1, 2018) Big Boys Don't Cry Klonoa has to Try Doing Something without Crying. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Nude Klonoa Kira is Naked because She Likes being Naked and then Kira turns Klonoa Naked. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) The Return of Kyle Kyle Returns to School and Decided to Bully Klonoa and his Friends Again. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Chipple Klonoa & Kira heard Lolo Crying in Pain because Her Leg is Broken and then Klonoa and Kira met a Boxing Kangaroo named Chipple (voiced by James Carter Cathcart). (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Nightmare Klonoa Returns Klonoa went to the Park and then He Heard an Evil Laughter and It turns out to be Nightmare Klonoa (voiced by Lyon Smith (Currently)). (Airdate: December 23, 2018) 'Wedding in Lunatea' Klonoa and Lolo are getting Married! (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Season 2: Coming December 23, 2018 Chipple's Date Chipple was on the Dating Website so Chipple can have a Girlfriend. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) The New Baby Klonoa takes Lolo to the Hospital and then Lolo Gives Birth to Klonoa and Lolo's Baby named Kenny (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin). (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Klonoa & Kira's Parents Klonoa & Kira are Very Excited for their Parents (Sachi & Mamoru (voiced by Nicole Oliver & Ian James Corlett)) to Come Over. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Pango Popka annoys Guntz and then Popka summons Pango (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) to Squash him. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Klonoa's New Look Klonoa decided to have his New Look so He can be even Cooler. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Tat Leorina tries to find Guntz but then She Found a Cat named Tat (voiced by Denise Oliver). (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Guntz & Leorina's Kids Guntz and his Girlfriend Leorina decided to Pick up their Kids named Gwen and Leonard (voiced by Tara Strong & Brian Beacock) to Klonoa and his Friends' House. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) 'Kira's Collar' Kira goes to the Clothes Store and then She found a Pink Collar with a Heart in it, so Kira Wants to Put it on so She can be Even Cuter. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) 'The Gender is Swapped!' Klonoa & his Friends got Sent to the World of Genderswapped Characters but then They met their Genderswapped Countparts (Kimmie (voiced by Destiny Gilliam), Kian (voiced by Charlie Schlatter), Gloria (voiced by Bryn McAuley), Logan (voiced by Miklos Perlus), Leonardo (voiced by Kevin Duhaney), Carol (voiced by Jessica DiCicco), Popla (voiced by E.G. Daily), Tim (voiced by James Carter Cathcart) & Haley (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin)). (Airdate: December 23, 2018) Klonoa's New Pet Klonoa decided to go to the Animal Shelter to Get a Pet Dalmatian so He can Name him Roller (voiced by Christian Potenza) and He Can Show him to his Friends and his Twin Sister. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) 'Kira & Chipple's Babies' Klonoa and his Friends hear his Twin Sister Screaming in Pain because Her Water Broke and Chipple takes Kira to the Hospital and then Kira Gives Birth to Kira and Chipple's Twins named Kurt and Cheryl (voiced by E.G. Daily & Grey DeLisle-Griffin). (Airdate: December 23, 2018) The Annoying Popka 2: Popka and the King of Sorrow Popka tries to Cheer King of Sorrow (voiced by Keith Silverstein) Up and then Popka Summon Suicide Mouse to Make King of Sorrow Stop Crying. (Airdate: December 23, 2018) The Son of King of Sorrow on Christmas Eve, King of Sorrow's Son named Prince of Bratty (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) acts like a Spoiled Brat at the Mall. (Airdate: December 24, 2018) Christmas in Lunatea It was a Snowy Day of Christmas in Lunatea. (Airdate: December 25, 2018) Goodbye, Klonoa After Christmas Day 2018, after Klonoa and his Friends opened up their Presents for Christmas, Klonoa decided to move to Toronto, Ontario with his Girlfriend Lolo. (Airdate: December 26, 2018) Special: 2019 Klonoa & Ape Escape in the House Klonoa & Lolo decided to come back to Lunatea after a New Year's Eve Vacation in Toronto, but Gwen & Leonard Decided to Get a Candle, so Klonoa and his Friends decided to Take their Kids and the Ape Escape Characters (Spike (voiced by James Carter Cathcart), Natalie (voiced by Denise Oliver), Professor (voiced by Tony Oliver), Jake (voiced by Tom Kenny), Jimmy (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch), Kei (voiced by Greg Cipes), Yumi (voiced by Dionne Quan), Aki (voiced by Kath Soucie), Specter (voiced by Charlie Schlatter), Specter Jr. (voiced by Brian Beacock), & Chef Uki (voiced by Peter New)) to McDonald's so They can Get some Food, and Then Gwen, Leonard, & Specter Jr. Caught Klonoa's House and the Professor's Lab on Fire, so The Firefighter told Specter that He's Going to Live in the Apartment along with Klonoa & his Friends and the Kids, & Spike & the Gang, so They Live in the Apartment, and then The Freaky Monkey Five (Red Monkey (voiced by Tom Kenny), Blue Monkey (voiced by Graeme Cornies), Yellow Monkey (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke), White Monkey (voiced by Keith Silverstein), & Pink Monkey (voiced by Alyson Court)) are Worried that Klonoa's House and The Lab burnt down, so They Decided to Live in the Apartment along Klonoa & his Friends and the Kids & Spike & the Gang. (Airdate: January 2, 2019) (NOTE: This is the Last Klonoa Short on BBC, and This is a Pilot Short of Klonoa & Ape Escape in the House on BBC)